Kingdom Hearts--Spirit Blade
Kingdom Hearts--Spirit Blade & Bible Blade Grand Millennium DxD Charge: Legend of The King of All Hearts & The Princess of Light & Darkness, The Return & Rise of The Keyblade Guardians of All Worlds in The Infinite Universe is a remake of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Sora is known as The King of All Hearts; A legendary ultimate failsafe defense mechanism & guardian of Kingdom Hearts. Sora is a natural Keyblade wielder and is the adopted younger brother of Elsa & Anna. The main protagonists are Sora & Haruka. This is also a multi-crossover story. Plot Sora, The King of All Hearts & Haruka, The Princess of Light & Darkness are on a quest to save millions of worlds from the forces of darkness with the help of their new friends: Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Donald Duck & Goofy to help find their missing king & queen along with Sora & Haruka's missing friends & Sora's big sister Elsa. Along the way they are joined by 2 Keyblade Masters of lod to fight the gowning darkness. ''Keyblade Guardians Keyblade Masters *King Sora'' *''Princess Haruka'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''King Mickey'' *''Queen Serena'' *''Master Harumi'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Saige'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Grand Master Selena Licht'' *''Grand Master Kiera Dunkelheit'' ''Keyblade Wielders *Terra '' *''Venus'' ''Allies *Donald Duck'' *''Goofy'' *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Tazan'' *''Mulan'' *''Aladdin'' *''Ariel'' *''Jack Skellington'' *''Simba'' *''Beast'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Quasimodo'' *''Robin Hood'' *''King Arthur'' *''Benard'' *''Miss Bianca'' *''Basil'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Tiana'' *''Merida'' *''Woody'' *''Buzz Lightyear'' *''Pongo'' *''Perdita'' *''Thomas O'Malley'' *''Tron'' *''Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Sam Flynn'' *''Quorra'' *''Rapunzel'' *''Flynn Ryder'' *''Queen Elsa'' *''Princess Anna'' *''Peter Pevensie'' *''Susan Pevensie'' *''Edmund Pevensie'' *''Lucy Pevensie'' *''Squall Leonhart'' *''Prince Caspian'' *''Yuffie Kisaragi'' *''Areith Gainsbrough'' *''Cloud Strife'' *''Tifa Lockhart'' *''Zack Fair'' *''Lightning'' *''Hope Estheim'' *''Serah Farron'' *''Snow Villers'' *''Noel Kriess'' *''Obera Yub Fang'' *''Obera Dia Vanille'' *''Yuna'' *''Rikku'' *''Paine'' ''Angels God *Shinji Ikari / Emmanuel'' ''Seraph *Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raquel'' ''Fallen Angels Grigori *Azazel'' *''Kazuki Shikimori'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' ''Devils Great King / Supreme Ruler *Lilanne Bael Hinsoma'' ''Satans *Sizechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Naruto Satan'' ''Dragons Soul Society Holy Knights Autobots Neo Soldiers *Queen Serena'' *''Queen Ellie'' *''Queen Adina'' *''Queen Marisol'' *''Queen Brandi'' *''Queen Keiko'' *''Queen Janelle'' *''Queen Darcy'' *''Queen Charlie'' *''Queen Hannah'' *''Queen Winona'' *''Queen Motoko'' *''Queen Natalie'' ''Justice League *Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Flash'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''J'onn J'ozz'' *''Green Lantern'' ''Avengers *Iron Man'' *''Spirit'' *''Captain America'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Thor'' *''Summoner'' *''Hulk'' *''Metal Angel'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Serpent'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Falcon'' *''Zilla'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' ''Time Space Administration Bureau Winx Club *Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' ''W.I.T.C.H. *Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' ''Fairy Tail Z-Warriors Digi Destined Galaxy Police Jurai Royal Family Deviluke Royal Family Grand Council of The Worlds Worlds Trivia *Kairi's true home is Kingdom Hearts since she is its heir.'' *''Kairi & Sora will be King & Queen of Kingdom Hearts and rulers of all worlds.'' *''Sora will be able wield the true ultimate keyblade, Divine Heaven.'' Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Disney Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Fairy Tail Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions